


Todd the Puppet

by Lanevra



Series: Otázky mezidruhového vztahu [4]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Handmade, Puppets, Sewing, Wraith, doll - Freeform
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:28:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26391931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanevra/pseuds/Lanevra
Summary: Protože neumím kreslit a tak si nemohu udělat ilustraci ke své povídce o Toddovi, tak jsem alespoň ušila "loutkového" Todda. :-D Bavilo mě to. Jako další přijde na řadu oblečení....I can't draw, but I can sew. My puppet Todd! :-D
Series: Otázky mezidruhového vztahu [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905415
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	Todd the Puppet




End file.
